oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaching Nirvana
Through the Gates Days after the major tournament, the newly formed pirates, got together for something serious rather than wine and dine. For whatever reason, The Pirate Captain had planned for his next steps of action. The Meeting concluded with no injuries whatsoever and Higashi Ryū found himself in his room soon afterwards. He was to depart with Amunet to the Sky Islands in search and conquest of Spirit Island, a island of the Spirit folk as reported by the Pirates ally and former captain of the Ninja turned Pirate, Taiga. He wanted to learn more about it, but the wine he had previously took the better of him as he fell to his bed fast asleep only to woken up by the first rays of the dawn. As promised, Higashi reached the tea-shop besides the Port waiting for his partner in combat. Amunet came walking from the ship. Making her way through the port of the strange place that she just arrived, she looked around with a rather tedious expression, searching for the location where she was supposed to meet her companion. With so many different things catching her attetion, she almost forgot the real purpose of being there, but the sight of Higashi made her realise once again her duty. Approaching the tea-shop, she stopped right at his front, just to start talking. "That's quite an interesting place, huh?", she said, "Should we start things right now?" "The Earlier the better!", Higashi responded, whilst paying the bill for his morning tea. He quickly made his way to the location of his ship. "Prepare yourself for a long and rough journey" "Don't act like you command me or something." Amunet said. She had a furious tone in her voice and a sense of superiority that fit her overall persona. "''Prepare myself? NO! YOU SHOULD PREPARE YOURSELF!" With an angry face, she walked in the ships direction, ready to depart. Ryū made his way into the ship, that was being operated by one of RedBeards own helmsmen, he seemingly ignored the tantrum burst by his partner, knowing a rebuttal would seemingly cause a strain and lessen the likely would of mission success. "I have handled pirates with worser tantrums than this" he thought, as he walked into his cabin fetching a book to read whilst signalling the captain that he is ready to set sail. Amunet got on board of the ship. She was taller than most of the crew, including Ryu, and the door of her cabin was made to fit her size perfectly. She opened it, entering the room; a place filled with furniture craved in gold and jewels and pillows all over the place. In one of the walls, a big picture of her face. She jumped in an enormous bed that occupied most of the cabin size, comfortly falling on the fluffy mattress. The travel would be long and she was not willing to pass the time with those she considered to be inferior to her; instead, she went to sleep. Category:Role-Plays Category:Redbeard Pirates